good and bad times
by sillymissy98
Summary: different one shot stories of what could be going on with them
1. time off together

_A/N: this is a series on stories of what happens with the 5-0 team outside of work when their together...what possibly could happen? I will try to update everyday or so but am working on a few other stories and my computer has been giving me some issues...Doris is back and Kono/Adam never left for Japan_

* * *

Kono and Chin were taking advantage of their weekend off and headed to spend sometime with family. Danny had Gracie for the next few weeks while Rachael went with Stan to Vegas on some business leaving their daughter to have some fun. Steve had wished to spend sometime with Catherine but she was deployed at sea for another two weeks but when he got back from his morning swim he could see two people standing on the lanai and next thing was a little boy was running at him, "Dada!"

He scooped him up tickling his side causing him to giggle, "What you doing here?"

A woman with dark hair was glaring at him, "Have been trying to call you for last hour."

He set the four-year-old on the ground running away, "Kyra, what you doing here?"

She huffed, "You were supposed to pick him up yesterday but of course work got in the way."

He started to dry himself off, "You're always bugging me about getting more time with him but when you do."

She shook her head before leaving and he headed inside to find his son sitting at the dining room table coloring. Kyra and him had agreed on visitation but he had sole custody of him after she had gotten addicted to painkillers after was in a car accident. She chose to let him to have sole custody as long as when she had the time she could see him which wasn't that often. Tucker loved spending time with his mom but even more with members of 5-0.

He pat him on the head, "Guess it's you and me kiddo."

Tucker smiled up at him, "You have to work?"

"Nope have the whole weekend off. What want to do?"

"Can we go see uncle Danny and Chin?"

He ran hand through his brown hair, "Chin and Kono went to the big island to see some family but sure Danny will be here."

/*/*/*/

Danny smirked as his daughter ran to the living room where he was working on some paperwork, "Danno can we go swimming?"

He turned to face her, "Sure where you want to go?"

"Uncle Steve if we can since he said would help teach me to surf after Kono is hurt so can't and the waves are supposed to be good."

Steve looked at his phone, _want some company?_

Danny didn't wait for long for answer, _come on over with some_ food so they packed a swimsuit and he strapped her surfboard on top of the Camaro. They stopped to gran some food for the grill and when they got there Tucker was dancing around the living room. Gracie smiled as waved at him causing him to run over, "Hi uncle Danny. Hi Grace."

Steve walked in, "Wow, that was fast. Miss me that much Danno?"

"In your dreams babe but Gracie wanted some lessons on her board that promised," he stood on shore watching his partner teaching his daughter as the pint-sized version of his partner was running around the shore trying to find seashells. He could tell the little was sad about something. "Tuck, what's got you down?"

"Nothin," he said kicking some sand but dropped down. "Just mad you know.."

"You're mad about missing your time with mom?" he didn't say a thing. "You can have some real fun with dad."

/*/*/*/

After another few hours and around four Danny started up the grill watching as the kids made sand castles, "Something on your mind?"

"Not that don't enjoy spending the day with you," Danny told him as took a beer. "But what you doing now that he's here?"

Steve shrugged, "Not sure probably wing it this weekend."

"Sure they will find ways to pull us back together."

After the food was done Steve had started the fire pit and grabbed some marshmallows someone had left weeks ago and after roasting them they headed back inside where Grace found Cinderella popping it in the DVD player and both kids laid against their father's side. Soon after that movie was over Tucker was asleep but Steve told his partner to stay the night since had a few beers and made sure the alarm was on and the doors were locked before they all fell asleep.

/*/*/*/

Monday morning the kids were at school Kono was the last one to get to the office, "Look like you all had fun weekend."

Chin smiled at his cousin, "So cous, what did you do?"

"Thought were seeing family?" Danny asked.

She shook her head, "Adam was in town and we had a good weekend."

Chin sighed, "What about you two?"

"Gracie got some surfing lessons in and watched bunch of movies and swimming."

"So other words she had spent most of the weekend with the boss?"

Steve was grinning, "Not that you can blame her?"

"You do tend to have some of the best waves a lot of the time," Chin told his friend. "And best swimming spot."


	2. shooting range time

_**Steve is having bad morning so Danny tries to solve that with something to get him away from the office but where would he go?; Damon Worth is from a few episodes of NCIS thought would be a good person to add here for this chapter at least  
**_

* * *

Danny walked into the office area to see his partner working on the pile of paperwork with little boy chatting away with Kono in her office. Chin followed his friend to his office leaning against the door frame watching his friend talk to himself. Danny knew his friend was there, "Need something Chin?"

"What's going on with Steve?" he asked him. "Been in a heated phone call for least an hour."

Danny shook his head and headed to his partner's office knocking, "What's up Danno?" Steve asked about ten minutes later.

"Chin is worried about you so what's going on?"

He leaned back in his chair sighing, "Nothing that you need to worry about, Danno."

"Considering you have the face that says _going-to-kill-someone_ and that makes me fear for my life."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but don't you have things to do?"

He thought a moment, "Boring paperwork can wait a few hours and you need to relieve stress before kill someone," he pulled him by the arm and sent a text to Chin they would be back in a few hours and pushed him into the passenger seat. "If you go nuts only causes me a headache."

"Where exactly are we going?" he didn't get an answer so shut up. "Going to tell me anything?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Going to tell me about that phone call?" the ride was quiet until they pulled up to a shooting range where headed to where a man was talking to a few people but when he turned around smirked at Danny. "Damon has been a while."

Damon grinned a the Jersey native, "Last time saw you had been working in New Jersey but how you been?"

"Been here about two years and heard you had awesome shooting range that my partner could use."

"Yeah, one of the best on the island what you two thinking? Short or long-range?"

Danny sighed as his partner seemed not to be affected as he choose the Ruger SR-556, M39 and for Steve Barrett M107. Damon got them to places next to each other making sure that they checked the weapons before standing back. Danny took his time with the two he wanted to try but he turned to see his partner had come to the M107 and something and changed in the way that most of the time spelled trouble for someone but right now seemed right. Steve stared down the scope and shot the magazine and took the offered new magazine.

Danny stood with his friend watching his partner with the different weapons, "He's good at that."

"Sometimes to good when want a suspect alive but does come in handy and think this is what he needed."

/*/*/*/

Chin watched as they walked back into the office area and headed to Danny office, "Looks like did something good for him."

Danny grinned as sipped his coffee, "Dragged him to shooting range that a friend runs and had some fun."

Kono leaned against the door frame, "Whatever you did worked seems less stressed."

"And not looking like ready to kill someone at a moment notice."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Just needed to relieve whatever is going through that hard head of his."

"Maybe from whatever that heated call this morning was about."


	3. doctor and nurse for the afternoon

_**this one chapter takes place after Steve is injured chasing a suspect but who will take care of him?**_

* * *

Danny was driving away from the emergency room where had taken his partner who decided would be a good idea to chase a suspect for more than a mile and he was sure going to kill the hardheaded man when actually remember what was saying

_Steve caught sight of the murder suspect they were looking for but when the man saw the two partner's he took off and so did he. Danny hadn't seen him but threw his hands up when saw the two running away and took off after the two. Steve had almost caught the man when he headed for the beach and grabbed a hostage but Steve snuck around the man and tackled him before could do something more but both men smacked their heads together landing in a heap._

_Danny caught up to them and called the paramedics and at the ER he turned to his partner, "Do you think before do anything?"_

_"My head is killing me so later Daniel," he told them_

_Danny threw up his hands, "This definitely isn't over but let's get home."_

After getting to his place he sent his partner to get some sleep after making him take some painkillers for his head so settled down on the couch. He planned on speaking to his hardheaded partner about needing to learn to wait for back-up. He was sure his partner was too stubborn to admit how much pain he was in but wanted to change his feeling about not telling the others what he was feeling after being hurt. Kono and Chin were coming by for dinner in a few hours.

/*/*/*/

Steve woke up few hours later to hear the television going downstairs and after taking a shower he found his partner watching some Castle, "Didn't know you like this show? Thought would hate to watch any show to do with being a cop."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Haha, same could be said about you partner. How's the head?"

"Doing just fine didn't need to stay Danno."

"You have a slight concussion from banging your head against the suspects so was that or stay at the hospital."

He threw up his hands, "You're impossible you know that?"

"The same thing can be said about you since once again you chased a suspect and got hurt."

"So now nurse Danny is here for the day?"

He glared at his partner, "You're impossible you know that but doc said not let you be alone."

"I am fine and don't need you here watching me."

"That's a matter of an opinion but you hit that head pretty hard so stuck with me."

Kono walked in the door after Gracie, "Hi Danno," she said hugging him. "Hi uncle Steve."

Steve hugged the little girl, "What you doing here?"

"Danno said get to help make sure you take care of yourself."

Gracie pulled him so sitting on the lanai, "We can have some fun for the afternoon."

Danny handed him two pills and water, "Drink," after glaring at each other he took them. "What want tp do?"

"Can we go swimming or surfing?" Gracie asked.

Danny shook his head, "Sorry monkey uncle Steve can't after that hit to the head."

She ran back inside and came back dropping paper and markers along with a few puzzles, "We can color and do some puzzles."

Danny hung up his phone, "Think can keep an eye on each other?"

"Yes, why?" Steve and Gracie said simultaneously.

"That was Chin and since you need to rest have to head back to the office but leave sure can leave you two alone?"

"I get to take care of uncle Steve that sounds like good idea."

He pointed to bottle on the counter, "He should take those every four hours."

She watched him leave and headed back outside, "Think can get them done today?"

He chuckled as she dumped the pieces on the table, "Am sure can kiddo."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later and two puzzles Steve carried the little girl inside setting her on the couch before he smiled when the door opened before someone dropped something by the door and he wrapped an arm around her waist before knew he was even there. Catherine smiled as turned in his arms, "Didn't know you were home."

He pulled her in for a kiss, "Knock to the head so was nurse Danny and Dr Gracie orders to stay home."

She looked at the little girl and back at him, "Hm, so where's your nurse?"

"Went back to work leaving me with the doctor. Am sure would rather have second opinion."

Gracie ran over to hug her, "Hi aunt Catherine."

"You having fun playing doctor?"

She nodded, "We have been doing puzzles all morning since Danno said no swimming today."

"How about we leave him to make some lunch and go for a swim?"

He sat on the lanai watching them swim and then went to make some sandwiches and soon Rachael came over to take her home and that left them. Catherine found him dozing off in one of the chairs and sat in the chair next to him, "Going to burn you know."

He shook his head, "Sure my nurse can make it all better."

"Okay, will call Danny when need to."

His eyes popped open, "That's not funny you know that?"

She leaned over kissing him, "Sure it wasn't but what you want to do?"

"Will have some visitors in a few hours."

She sent a text, "Not anymore so what you want to do?"

"Seeing as hit my head sure could use a full examination to make sure am fine."

She sat down in his lap and looked him over and after kissing passionately they headed inside where made love before both collapsed in bed and he fell back to sleep. She watched him sleep as ran hand over his chest noticing that he had been so stressed but planned on changing that.

/*/*/*/

Steve woke up once again to see her asleep with her hair in his face but he watched her sleep until, "A penny for your thoughts sailor?"

He kissed her earning a grin, "Was thinking that could make up for all of those favors last few months."

"Than need to actually make it to dinner this time but where?"

He left the room and came back few minutes later, "I know this new place that opened today and know the owner and he invited me to the Grand Opening."

"Don't want to miss seeing you all dressed up so sounds good."

After spending some more time outside they both got dressed him in dark dress pants and light blur shirt and tie and was in awe seeing her in his favorite light purple dress and resisted the urge to jump her right there but wanted to make it to dinner once. He looked him over, "No James Bond?"

He pulled her in for passionate kiss, "No but you know what that does to me luck want to make this or wouldn't."

After they had dinner and caught up not chatting about anything to do with work and for once they had fun and after paying they were kissing almost the whole way back to his truck when his cell phone ring but let it go to voicemail until rang again, "Better answer that," she said pulling away.

Steve looked at the caller id before answering, "Better be good Daniel."

Danny could hear the annoyance, "Sorry but Denning wants you back for new case. Need a ride?"

He got back in his truck and headed for address, "Am around the corner from there."

Danny and Chin were just arriving when he pulled up smiling at his outside, "Wow, we interrupt something boss?" Danny asked.

Catherine stepped around the truck, "Wow, very nice look there Catherine."

She returned the hug from her friends, "Seems that did mess something up tonight."

/*/*/*/

Around breakfast time their case was over and Danny hid his smile when saw a certain woman walking towards an office. Steve didn't look up when his door opened and when that person didn't say anything but sat on end of his desk looked up, "Morning need something?"

"Was thinking of finishing what Danny interrupted last night with breakfast," she said grinning.

He stuck up groaning in pain, "Just sore but let me finish here and can go."

She waited for him to finish and took his truck to a small diner not far from there and ordered some coffee and food, "So how long you here?"

She sipped her drink, "May have been assigned to Pearl."

He hid his smile behind the cup, "You know love having you on land."

"Maybe can catch up on some of those favors you have collected over the time been away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about lieutenant."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you want to say but where did he run off to?"

"Kyra took him to see some family on the mainland will be back in a week and unless catch a case have weekend off."

"Am sure can find something to fill that time."


End file.
